La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée
by Laelynn
Summary: - One-Shot -Alors qu'Angela à revêtue sa robe blanche pour son mariage, elle replonge dans ses années à Poudlard où elle a connu l'amour. Récit à la première personne (PoV Angela). Epoque des Maraudeurs.


**Me voilà de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !!!). Bref je suis en pleine période de partiels, et ça a considérablement ralentis mon rythme d'update. Mais alors pourquoi nous balance-t-elle un one-shot au lieu de continuer ses fics (où j'ai un mois de retard sur mes chapitres, soit dit en passant, je m'en excuse platement…). Et bien, c'est pour mon propre plaisir ! J'ai besoin de ces petits moments de pur égoïsme quand je suis en pleine révision. Je m'évade dans l'écriture et couche sur le papier la moindre de mes pensées qui m'empêche d'être à fond dans mon boulot.**

**En même temps j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce que j'ai écris. Car comme vous avez du le voir, la moindre de mes pensées en période de révisions se traduit par une fic R entre…. Lisez et vous verrez, peut-être serez vous surpris ? Ou peut être pas.**

**Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (ça se saurait), tout est la propriété de JK Rowling et, accessoirement, de la Warner. Seul le personnage d'Angela Hammer est de moi, et à moi.**

**Rating : R et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et aussi des miennes. J'ai une imagination débordante mais quand il s'agit de le mettre sur le papier c'est jamais aussi facile.**

**Paring : ??/OC. Le OC étant bien sûr Angela mais je ne vous dirai pas avec qui, il faut bien que j'ai quelque chose à raconter dans ma fic !!!**

**Epoque : Encore et toujours la scolarité des Maraudeurs. Que voulez vous, j'en suis folle amoureuse.**

**Note : Je préfère prévenir que je neprends pas en compte ce que nous savons des situations maritales de nos chers maraudeurs, dans les livres de JK Rowling.**

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Read, Enjoy and Review !!!!!!!!!**

**_La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée._**

Une heure, plus qu'une heure et je serai mariée à l'homme que j'aime. J'ai rêvé cet instant depuis tellement longtemps. Je le revoie encore me faire sa demande en mariage. En plein chemin de traverse, un genou à terre, sous une pluie battante, les cheveux en pagaille qui retombaient sur ses yeux et son regard qui s'était fait séducteur pour l'occasion. Bien sûr je n'avais pu résister à un tel tableau, et à sa voix sensuelle qui m'avait réchauffée et enveloppée sous cette pluie glaciale et pénétrante du mois de Novembre 1979.

Nous n'avons que 20 ans mais nous sommes ensemble depuis exactement trois ans et cinq mois. Notre histoire avait eu un commencement assez bizarre. Mais à Poudlard, rien n'est jamais normal.

J'entends que l'on frappe doucement à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir et reconnais Lily, ma meilleure amie, dans une robe, du même vert que ses yeux, qui laisse voir l'arrondi de son ventre. Elle est merveilleuse. Je me dis que si ça n'était pas mon mariage, elle risquerait de me voler la vedette par l'éclat qui ressort de la femme enceinte qu'elle est. Elle est maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et attend le bébé pour le mois de Juillet. Elle a appris par les Médicomages il y a une semaine, que ce serait un garçon. Mais elle s'est bien gardé de le dire à James, car le connaissant comme nous le connaissons, il aurait été tout bonnement insupportable en sachant que son premier né serait un garçon. Il est déjà assez après Lily à la couver comme une mère poule depuis qu'elle lui a appris sa grossesse.

« Les invités sont presque tous arrivés. Les garçons s'occupent d'eux. » m'annonce-t-elle.

« Et bien je crains le pire. » répondis-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Albus est arrivé et les surveille de près. » continua-t-elle.

« Très bien. J'ai hâte d'y être, tu ne peux pas savoir. » lui dis-je.

« Bien sûr que si je sais, je suis déjà passée par là. Sauf que moi, ça fait déjà deux ans. » me répondit elle avec un sourire rêveur.

« Oui et maintenant, tu vas être maman. »

« J'ai tellement envie de le tenir dans mes bras. Et puis j'ai aussi envie de voir James avec lui. Il a l'air tellement responsable depuis qu'il sait qu'il va être père. Le changement est encore plus flagrant qu'en septième année quand il a beaucoup mûris. »

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi. Bon, il faut que je continue à me préparer. Est-ce que tu peux me coiffer et me maquiller s'il te plait ? »

« Bien entendue, je suis venue pour ça. »

Nous refermons la porte de la pièce et je m'installe dans un fauteuil face à une coiffeuse. Lily détache mes longs cheveux bruns et commence à démêler mes boucles. Au contact de ses doigts, je pars dans mes pensées, revoyant mes années de collège avec Lily et mes expériences plus qu'insolites au cours de ma dernière année.

* * *

La classe était plongée dans un profond silence où seul transparaissait la voix du professeur Binns qui, de son ton monotone, expliquait les étapes de la énième révolte gobelin. 

Les trois quarts de la classe étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Certains autres jouaient aux cartes ou avaient sortis un magazine.

Il n'y avait que deux élèves qui suivaient le cours. Tout d'abord, Lily, ma meilleure amie. Elle était à côté de moi, comme à chaque cours, et parcourait de sa plume son parchemin déjà couvert de notes qui traitaient du même sujet. Elle était tellement dans son cours qu'elle ne remarquait même pas la bataille explosive qui se déroulait derrière nous.

Le deuxième élève qui sauvait l'honneur de Gryffondor était Lupin. Préfet en chef, excellent batteur de notre équipe de Quidditch, un des meilleurs élèves de notre année avec Potter, Black, Lily et moi.

Depuis notre première année, Lily et moi portions une inimitié féroce aux dits « Maraudeurs ». Les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard. Pour nous, il s'agissait plutôt des plus idiots et prétentieux Gryffondors.

Potter n'arrêtait pas de faire des avances à Lily qui le repoussait tout le temps. Black collectionnait les conquêtes et jouait avec avant de les jeter sans états d'âmes. Enfin, Lupin se composait un masque impénétrable. On pouvait lui balancer n'importe quoi à la figure, il était intouchable. Seul ses yeux trahissaient sa colère. De jaune ambré, tels deux joyaux, ils passaient à jaunes vifs.

En sixième année, pendant une joute verbale assez colorée en plein dans la grande salle, je commençais à lui hurler des insultes et lui me répondait de son ton égal (ce qui m'énervait d'autant plus) et ses yeux viraient au jaune, quand deux petits Serdaigles m'ont fait trébucher en avant en passant en courant derrière moi. Je me suis retrouvée les deux mains sur le torse de Lupin, tout contre lui et je sentais ses mains dans mon dos qu'il avait mis par réflexe pour me recevoir de mon déséquilibre.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je sentais la douce chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'envahir et alors que je levais la tête pour lui faire face, je sentis mon estomac faire un saut périlleux quand j'accrochai son regard. J'ai du être un peu rouge à se moment précis car il arbora son demi sourire made in Lupin le maraudeur et continua à me fixer.

Face à son sourire de séducteur, je ne savais plus quoi dire et il s'en rendit vite compte.

« Alors Hammer, la grande gueule n'a plus de voix ? »

Je l'aurais étripé ce con. Il avait utilisé mon nom. Et je déteste mon nom. Et il le savait parfaitement. Il me tourna le dos et s'assit à table me plantant comme ça.

Hors de moi, je saisis mon sac et partis rapidement vers mon dortoir en évitant les regards moqueurs des groupies des maraudeurs.

Le soir même, je racontais à Lily la sensation bizarre que j'avais ressentis au contact de Lupin. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'à 16 ans, les hormones prennent le pas sur les sentiments, bref, qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Depuis ce jour nous n'en avions pas reparlé.

J'ai donc, depuis ce jour, tout gardé pour moi à ce sujet. Depuis un an, le moindre de ses regards, le moindre frôlement me fait vibrer sans que je n'y puisse rien.

Puis, il y a deux mois, au mois d'octobre, il m'est arrivé une chose très bizarre mais qui reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Je rentrais de la bibliothèque un peu avant le couvre feu. Arrivée aux escaliers, un bruit au troisième étage attira mon attention. Je montai pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Arrivée dans le couloir, je constatais que celui-ci était vide. Puis en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'obscurité, je remarquais une porte que je n'avais jamais vue. Etant d'une curiosité maladive, je rentrais dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière moi. Plongée dans l'obscurité, je n'étais pas spécialement rassurée, mais d'un coup, une vingtaine de bougies disséminées dans la pièce s'allumèrent, me révélant une pièce magnifique, ou plutôt, un nid d'amour fantastique. La pièce n'était pas beaucoup meublée. Un grand canapé faisait face à la cheminée sur un grand tapis pourpre. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce.

Je m'approchai du canapé et m'y laissai tomber. D'un coup de baguette, j'allumai un feu dans la cheminée. Cette pièce était une bénédiction. Il y avait ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre et j'en avais bien besoin. L'année des ASPIC me stressait énormément.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et commencer un doux massage. Je me tendis à ce contact, effrayée de sentir quelqu'un alors que je croyais être seule. Je me retournai vivement pour faire face à l'intrus et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui m'était totalement inconnu.

Grand, musclé, les cheveux châtain et les yeux gris. Il était habillé en moldu d'un jeans bleu foncé, particulièrement bien taillé, et d'une chemise blanche, qui contrastait très bien avec sa peau bronzée.

Il était vraiment magnifique, un des plus beaux garçons que j'avais jamais vu. Mais une petite voix sournoise qui s'insinuait dans ma tête me susurrait qu'il ne valait pas Lupin. Je secouais un peu la tête pour oublier cette pensée et fixais le garçon toujours debout derrière le canapé avec un superbe sourire. Il du sentir qu'il me faisait un peu peur car il m'adressa un regard rassurant et me dit :

« Bonsoir Angela ! N'aies pas peur de moi. Je suis là pour toi. Pour te détendre. Je suis là en ami et …. Si tu le désires…. En amant. »

Je sursautai légèrement à ses paroles.

« En amant ? Non mais enfin, je ne te connais même pas. Et puis d'abord, comment connais tu mon nom ? »

« Je sais et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

« Mais pourquoi est ce que je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ? De quelle maison es-tu ? »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici, mais je suis quand même là pour toi. »

« Très évasif comme réponse. Tu peux au moins me dire ton nom ? »

« Appelles moi Jules. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom ! »

« Calmes toi et détends toi. Tu es tellement tendue. Je suis là pour te faire passer une bonne soirée. Ne sois pas toujours sur la défensive. »

Il me força à me rasseoir sur le canapé et continua le massage qu'il avait entrepris. Ce mec avait des mains de fée. Je ne ressentais plus les douleurs dans mes cervicales ni les tensions entre mes omoplates. C'était un véritable délice. Dans mon esprit, j'étais convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Je le sentis s'arrêter et il apparu face à moi. Il saisit ma main et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Je t'emmène t'allonger pour pouvoir mieux te détendre en continuant mon massage. » dit-il d'une voix profonde et un peu rauque.

J'étais tellement bien que je ne songeai pas à résister. Je le suivis et m'installai dans le grand lit moelleux sur le ventre. Il se plaça à côté de moi et continua le massage en descendant le long de mon dos. Je fus prise de frissons quand je le sentis au niveau de mes hanches. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement et j'imagine que ce fut ce qui l'incita à passer ses mains sous ma chemise.

Il me fit me retourner sur le dos pour que je puisse lui faire face. Puis, placé au dessus de moi, à genoux sur le lit, il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi Angie, sois à moi cette nuit. »

Je le fixais, surprise par la demande tellement directe, mais je me sentais bien à ce moment. Prête à tout pour que ce moment d'intimité avec cet inconnu se prolonge et s'approfondisse.

Pour toute réponse, je lui passais une main derrière la nuque et l'attirais à moi afin de lui donner un baisé reflétant tout le désir qu'il m'inspirait.

Peut être fut il surprit que ma réponse soit avec autant d'assurance et de conviction, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se plaça sur moi et ne mit pas longtemps à approfondir le baisé. Je sentis sa langue forcer mes lèvres et il s'insinua en moi, me provoquant de doux frissons le long de l'échine alors qu'il caressait l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Il se détacha de moi et me fixa de son regard emplit de désir. Nous reprîmes notre souffle et je sentis sa main sur mon cou qui descendait en une caresse sensuelle tout en détachant les boutons de ma chemise révélant mon soutien gorge de dentelle blanche. J'en profitais pour en faire autant avec sa propre chemise.

Nous nous redressions et jetions nos vêtements en aveugle dans la pièce. Jules reprit mes lèvres avec passion et en profita pour m'ôter mon soutien gorge qui alla rejoindre le sol de la pièce.

Nous nous rallongions sur le lit, lui toujours au dessus de moi. Je sentis sa bouche cheminer le long de mon cou puis je sursautais de surprise en sentant ses lèvres autour de la pointe dressée d'un de mes seins. Il commença à le titiller du bout de la langue, à le pincer et le lécher avec avidité. Les sensations qui me submergeaient me faisaient haleter de plaisir. Je mêlais mes doigts à ses cheveux châtain déjà quelque peu ébouriffés. Il arrêta la douce torture sur mon sein et entrepris la même sur son jumeau et alors que je laissais échapper de faibles gémissements, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et remonta doucement sous ma jupe. Je n'avais pas une seule pensée de peur, l'excitation était à son comble.

Je sentais Jules qui descendait toujours sa bouche sur ma peau, traçant des sillons avec sa langue pendant qu'il défaisait ma jupe. Elle finit pas rejoindre nos autres vêtements, puis le sentant bouger, je cherchais son regard, déçus par l'absence de son contact si soudainement.

Je m'étonnais de le voir redressé, à genoux au niveau de mes cuisses, me fixant avec un demi sourire gourmant et une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire sourire ainsi ? » lui ai-je demandé d'une voix suave que je ne me connaissais pas.

« L'élève sérieuse porte des dessous affriolants sous son uniforme si stricte de l'établissement. » me répondit-il avec amusement.

« Tu y vois un inconvénient ? » laçais-je de façon provocante.

« Pas le moindre » conclue-t-il d'une voix gorgée de désir.

Il se pencha pour me donner un long baisé puis m'abandonna pour s'occuper de mes bas qu'il fit rouler le long de mes jambes en y déposant, ça et là, un baiser après les avoir détachés de mon porte-jarretelles. Ce dernier me quitta presque aussitôt que Jules en eut terminé avec mes bas. Il ne me restait plus que mon string.

Je me redressais et décidais qu'il était beaucoup trop habillé. Je finis par l'allonger et me mettre à califourchon sur lui comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Il me fixait intensément ne disant plus un mot et ne faisant plus un mouvement.

Je commençais à explorer son torse musclé que je sentais tressaillir au moindre contact de mes lèvres, quand je sentis mes longues boucles brunes me retomber sur les épaules. Je le regarda et le vit saisir une mèche et jouer avec. Je continuais mon exploration, tel la novice que j'étais, et m'attaqua à sa ceinture qui ne me résista pas longtemps.

Les cinq boutons de la fermeture de son jeans sautèrent presque seuls tellement le tissus était tendu par son membre en érection. Je lui enlevai son jeans, et ses chaussettes par la même occasion, et jetai le tout par-dessus ma tête en dehors du lit.

Puis la timidité s'empara de moi face à cette bosse sous son boxer qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoilé. Jules du le sentir et repris l'initiative. Il me rallongea et repartie dans des caresses lentes et merveilleuse. Je sentis sa main se rapprocher de mon intimité et passer sous l'élastique de mon string. Il recommença à m'embrasser comme pour me rassurer. Puis, je le sentis en moi, commencer et lent va et vient avec un de ses doigts. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, seule le désir me dictait mes actions. Ma main prit la direction de son boxer à la recherche de ce qui m'avait précédemment intimidé, et alors qu'il accélérait son rythme en moi, je me saisi de son sexe dressé et commençai aussi un doux va et vient. Alors que je le sentais ce tendre de plus en plus entre ma main, il fit pénétrer un autre doigt qui m'arracha un petit cri de plaisir. Je sentais la jouissance si proche que mes hanches ondulaient frénétiquement à la rencontre de sa main et j'augmentais encore le rythme que j'imposais à son sexe de plus en plus gonflé.

J'atteins bientôt la jouissance sous ses doigts experts, tout mon corps se contracta et je laissai échapper un cri de pure extase. Je sentis bientôt un liquide chaud couler le long de ma main et je compris avec bonheur que lui aussi avait jouis par mon action sur lui.

Il se laissa tombé à mes côtés et repris un peu son souffle. Puis il repris mes lèvres avec fébrilité dans un baisé passionné. Nos derniers vêtements rejoignirent le sol et, allongé sur moi, je sentis son sexe redurcir sur mon ventre. J'écartais instinctivement les cuisses ne voulant plus qu'une chose, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je le sentis à l'entrée de mon intimité, puis, alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, il me pénétra doucement pour ne pas me blesser. Je sentis une vive douleur qui ne dura pas mais qui m'arracha un petit hoquet de douleur et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses épaules, puis toutes mes pensées furent focalisée sur le mouvement de va et vient qu'il entama en moi. D'abord lentement, il accéléra le mouvement provoquant en moi les prémisses de l'orgasme. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches afin qu'il puisse plus s'enfoncer et agrippée à son dos, je partais vers les sommets inconnus du plaisir charnel. Alors que j'atteignais l'orgasme, des paroles incoérantes m'échappèrent et ma seule pensée fut « Rémus ». Tout de suite après moi, je sentis Jules se déverser en moi dans un dernier coup de rein, laissant entendre un râle de plaisir. Puis je sentis le poids de son corps sur moi. Après quelques secondes, il m'embrassa longuement mais ce baisé était plus attentionné, plus doux et avec beaucoup de possessivité. Puis je l'entendis me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Angie, je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il advienne… » (N/a : 'Come what may' pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est du film Moulin Rouge.)

Il roula à côté de moi et je ne pus que lui adresser mon plus beau sourire comme réponse. Alors qu'il me disait ça, le souvenir du nom qui m'était venu en tête au moment de l'orgasme m'empêchait de répondre. M'entourant de ses bras, il me garda dans sa chaleur et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

« Angie ! Youhou, Angie ! » 

Cette voix, c'est celle de Lily.

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je.

« Et bien, j'ai finis de te coiffer et je voudrais savoir si ça te vas mais ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de te faire réagir mais tu es totalement perdue dans tes pensées. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir aller chercher le futur marier pour qu'il tente de te réveiller à la façon belle au bois dormant. » finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Non, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'il me voit, ça porte malheur. »

« Toujours aussi superstitieuse Angie ! Bon alors, ta coiffure, dis moi comment tu la trouves ? »

Je regarde dans le miroir face à moi, et aime tout de suite le résultat des efforts de Lily. Elle a remonté mes cheveux en un haut chignon où quelques fleurs, du même blanc que ma robe, sont piquées. La moitié de la longueur de mes boucles brunes retombe jusqu'à mes épaules avec souplesse.

« C'est superbe Lily, tu es admirable pour faire des coiffures ! »

« Merci mais tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré te coiffer. Et puis ce n'est pas fini, la touche finale maintenant. »

Elle se retourne et saisi mon voile sur la table derrière elle. Elle le fixe solidement à mon chignon et le lisse sur mes cheveux. Je me trouve, ainsi coiffée et vêtue, absolument magnifique. Le bustier de ma robe d'un blanc immaculé, contraste avec ma peau bronzée. Je me retourne vers Lily et la regarde toute souriante.

« Je te remercie c'est magnifique. »

« De rien, et puis, gardes tes remerciements pour le moment, je ne t'ai pas encore maquillée. »

Nous nous installons face à face, moi toujours sur mon fauteuil et elle sur un tabouret. Je ferme les yeux pour la laisser faire ce qu'il convient et ne tarde pas à replonger dans mes pensées.

* * *

Je me réveillai et sentis le froid de la nuit m'envahir. Seule dans le lit, je n'ouvris pas les yeux immédiatement et me repassais les scènes fabuleuses que je venais de rêver. Puis en m'étirant, je me rendis compte que je ne me trouvais pas dans le lit une personne de mon dortoir mais dans un lit bien plus grand et complètement nu. J'ouvrais les yeux rapidement et me redressais comme un ressort. Ça n'était pas un rêve ! Cette constatation me coupa le souffle. J'avais réellement vécu ces moments de pur bonheur avec un inconnu en pensant à un autre garçon. 

Je cherchais Jules dans la pièce et le vit accroupit devant le foyer de la cheminée à essayer de raviver les braises. Il était complètement rhabillé et je pensai qu'il allait me quitter sans un mot, de la même manière qu'il m'était apparu. Je sortis du lit et revêtis mon string et ma chemise avant de m'avancer sans bruit vers lui. Il était immobile, fixant un point imaginaire dans le foyer, seulement éclairé par la lueur de la demi lune qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Plus je m'approchais de lui et plus le malaise s'installait en moi, comme si quelque chose m'échappait. Le feu finit par reprendre et la lumière se diffusa dans la pièce. C'est alors que je vis mon erreur. Jules se redressa et se tourna vers moi, me fixant d'un regard couleur d'ambre emplit de larmes et d'une tristesse qui me brisa le coeur. J'étais stupéfaite, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le reconnaître.

« Ré …. Rémus ! » prononçais je doucement.

« Je suis tellement désolée Angie, je n'aurais pas du te faire ça. Je t'ai mentis pour arriver à mes fins… » commençait-il la voix chevrotante.

« Mais, comment as-tu fais ça ? » demandais-je abasourdis.

« Grâce à un sort de métamorphose, j'ai changé ma voix et les aspects les plus visibles de mon physique ; couleur des cheveux, des yeux, et un peu mon visage. » expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je le regardais, bouche bée. Puis une colère sans nom s'empara de moi.

« Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! Je sais que tu me détestes mais faire de moi ta chose pour la nuit pour me rabaisser encore plus est vraiment répugnant ! Tu as fais un paris avec Black et Potter ? Ou c'est pour pouvoir raconter à tout le monde comment Hammer s'est vautrée dans le lit d'un inconnue ? » lui hurlai je à la figure.

« Je ne te mentirai pas. Mon attention première était réellement de te mettre dans mon lit. Mais pas pour un paris ou pour me moquer de toi. Je te voulais cette nuit et je t'ai voulu déjà un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon lit. Voilà pourquoi j'ai changé d'apparence, parce que tu me hais, tu m'as toujours haïe. Mais moi je n'en pouvais plus. » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« Et il suffit que tu aies envie de moi pour me tromper et abuser de la situation ? »

« Je suis impardonnable mais ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure est la pure vérité. Je t'aime Angie, je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il advienne. » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il m'aimait, il m'aimait vraiment, depuis déjà un moment, et il croyait que moi je le haïssais ! Je pensais exactement pareil mais les rôles étaient inversés dans ma vision des choses. Mais je ne disais rien tout de suite, un dernier élément me troublait encore.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a poussé à te déclarer et à te dévoiler sous ta réelle apparence alors que tu sais que je te déteste comme tu le dis si bien ? » demandai-je avec une pointe de mépris simulée.

Je le vis redresser la tête et m'adresser un de ses demi-sourires qui lui allait si bien. Puis il s'approcha de moi et alors que mes yeux étaient perdus dans son océan ambré, sa voix s'éleva langoureusement.

« Et bien vois tu, il y a à peine trois heures, alors que tu étais en train d'atteindre le sommet de l'orgasme, »

Je commençai à virer au rouge à l'évocation de ce que nous avions fait.

« …, tu as clairement crié mon prénom ! »

Je posai vivement ma main sur ma bouche telle une idiote qui ne contrôlait plus son flot de paroles.

« Je me suis dis que ça ne devais pas être un hasard et cette constatation m'a fait éprouvé un bonheur que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Alors maintenant, ma douce Angela, dis moi si mon intuition a été la bonne ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je ne pus pas prononcer un mot tellement j'étais heureuse. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne mit pas de temps à réagir et me pris au niveau de la taille pour me serrer contre lui. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me porta jusqu'au lit où il me refit, encore une fois, l'amour.

* * *

« C'est fini ! » lance Lily, qui me sort une fois de plus de ma rêverie. 

J'ouvre les yeux et la voit me détailler pour corriger une hypothétique imperfection dans son travail.

« Regardes toi dans le miroir et dis moi si ça te plait. »

Je regarde le résultat et j'en suis ravi.

« C'est très bien, je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Tu es ma meilleure amie Angie, je te dois bien ça ! »

« Quand même je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés à un moment pareil. Tu es ma seule famille, la personne qui me connaît depuis le plus longtemps. »

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite autrement je suis bonne pour refaire ton maquillage et le mien si on continue comme ça ! » me gronde-t-elle.

« Oui, tu n'as pas tord. »

« Bon, je te laisse, je vais retourner voir si mon mari et son idiot de meilleur ami ne sont pas en train de faire un numéro de cirque devant les invités. Ils en sont capables. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Puis avant de passer la porte, elle ajoute :

« Il te reste vingt minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Je t'enverrai Sirius pour qu'il vienne te chercher. »

« Merci, Lily »

Je me tourne vers la psyché et me regarde en tournoyant sur moi-même. Ma grande robe blanche virevolte autour de moi. C'est comme dans un rêve. Tout est parfait. Je me calme car je sens l'excitation m'envahir et je ne pourrai attendre de voir mon fiancé devant l'autel pour lui montrer comme je suis belle pour lui. Je m'installe dans un grand canapé et ferme les yeux pour retrouver mon calme. Aussitôt, mes rêveries reprennent.

* * *

Cette nuit fut merveilleuse, l'une des plus belles de ma vie. Un peu avant le lever du soleil, ce fut moi qui ne pus résisté au corps nu de mon amant et qui le réveilla, assez habilement, pour que nous refassions l'amour. Il n'eut pas un moment d'hésitation et me combla au-delà de mes espérances. 

Il était ensuite trop tard pour nous rendormir et nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Il m'expliqua que la salle où nous étions était la salle sur demande et m'en expliqua le fonctionnement. Puis il me raconta à quel moment il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments à mon égard et j'eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du même moment que moi. Nous abordions ensuite le thème des amis.

« Comment crois tu qu'ils vont réagir ? » lui demandais-je.

« Les gars ne vont pas arrêter de m'emmerder et toi avec. En l'espace d'une matinée, à peine, toute l'école sera au courant pour nous. Nous n'aurons plus vraiment de calme mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est le fait que les Serpentards vont voir en toi une cible très intéressante pour me causer du tord. »

« Rien que ça ? »

« C'est à peu près tout oui. »

« Et bien de mon côté, Lily sera contente pour moi et puis tu es le seul Maraudeur qu'elle supporte vraiment. Autrement, les Serpentards ne me font pas peur. Je les attends et ils verront de quoi je suis capable. Par contre en ce qui concerne notre intimité, j'aurais préféré avoir le temps de m'y habituer un peu avant que tout le monde le sache. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Tu es mon premier…. »

« Oui, ça j'avais cru remarqué. » me coupa-t-il.

« Oui, mais qui plus est, tu es mon premier petit ami en plus d'être mon premier amant. » lui expliquais-je un peu honteuse.

« Je rêve ou tu en as honte ? Angie, regardes moi. C'est un honneur pour moi et j'espère que tu m'en trouves digne. »

« Je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux. » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Merci, alors que veux tu que l'on fasse ? »

« On a qu'à garder ça pour nous. Lily ne sait pas mes sentiments pour toi, ça ne posera pas de problèmes de mon côté. »

« Et les gars ne savent rien n'ont plus de mon côté. Mais si tu veux le cacher aux autres il va falloir que l'on continue à s'engueuler comme on le faisait avant. »

« Je trouve ça assez bien et puis, je pourrai me faire pardonner le soir, mais ça va tenir combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on verra. Et puis si on n'arrive plus à donner le change, on se cache plus et puis c'est tout. »

« Ça nous donnera un peu de temps pour nous habituer un peu l'un à l'autre et ça pimentera nos rencontres nocturnes. »

Je le vis devenir sombre et se lever. Il commença à se rhabiller en me tournant le dos.

« Tu devrais t'habiller, il faut que l'on retourne à nos dortoirs avant que les premiers se lèvent. » me dit il.

Je me levais à mon tour et récupérais mes vêtements disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Alors que j'attachais mes bas à mon porte-jarretelles, je le vis me fixer et me détailler. J'étais exclusivement en sous vêtement de dentelles blanche. Quand j'accrochais son regard, j'y vus de la souffrance. Je décidais donc de ne pas le laisser se torturer.

« Tu sais Remus, je ne suis pas une fille qui te demandera d'aller faire de longues promenades les soirs de pleine lune. »

Il me regarda, surpris par cette phrase.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis au courant depuis plus de deux ans. Lily et moi, on trouvait tes disparitions à répétition bizarres alors on n'a chercher et mis en relation les infos que l'on avait et on a découvert que tu étais loup-garou. »

« Et ça ne te fais pas peur ? »

« Que je sache, tu ne m'as pas mangé ou mordu cette nuit ? Alors non, je n'ai pas peur. Je t'aime Rémus, je connaissais déjà ta condition avant de connaître mes sentiments pour toi, et alors, ça n'a pas du tout pesé dans la balance. »

« Merci Angie, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter. »

« Arrêtes de raconter des âneries ! »

Sur ce je lui clouais la bouche d'un baisé et retournais m'habiller. Nous retournions à la tour et nous séparions dans la salle commune déserte après un long baisé. Au petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, je sentis son regard me transpercer dès que j'entrais en compagnie de Lily qui m'expliquait la dernière mauvaise blague de Potter et de Black. Je ne pus m'empêcher de capter ses yeux qui me dévoraient et j'en frissonnai de plaisir. Lily ne remarqua rien. Personne ne remarqua rien d'anormale et nous continuions à nous voir dans la salle sur demande sans élever le moindre soupçon.

C'était tout juste deux mois avant le fameux cours du professeur Binns. J'étais toujours en profonde léthargie, du à une nuit particulièrement mouvementée, mais je capta la conversation de deux Serdaigles, qui étaient avec nous dans ce cours, et ce que j'entendis attira toute mon attention.

« Non, mais attends là, je peux pas le croire, avec Remus Lupin, le Rémus Lupin ? » s'insurgeai une des filles.

« Et oui, le seul et l'unique. Ça a déjà fait pratiquement le tour de l'école. Elle l'a dit au petit déjeuné à sa table. » répondit la deuxième d'une voix abattue.

« Non, mais c'est pas possible, il a pas pu réellement passer la nuit avec Alison Dunbar, primo c'est une salope et secundo, c'est une Serpentard. Lupin est un Maraudeur je te rappelle. »

Je ne pus entendre la réponse de l'autre car je venais d'exploser de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde et interrompant le professeur. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais.

« Miss Hammer, prenez vos affaires et sortez. Aller reprendre vos esprits ailleurs. » annonça Binns toujours sur le même ton.

« Oui,…. Oui professeur. »

Je pris mon sac et croisais le regard de Remus avant de sortir. Il se demandait si je ne venais pas de devenir folle à lier mais il paru rassuré quand je lui adressai un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Plus tard, mon fou rire se transformait en colère contre miss Dunbar, salope attitrée de Serpentard. Comment avait elle osée insinuer que MON petit ami était avec elle cette nuit. J'allais lui faire bouffer sa perruque blonde. (N/a : Je n'ai rien contre les blondes, je le suis à moitié et fausse en plus !!!)

Une fois l'heure du déjeuné arrivé, j'essayais de contenir ma colère et avais pris ma décision. Le jeu avait assez duré, il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Tout le monde était attablé dans la grande salle et les seuls absents étaient les Maraudeurs. Quand je vis James passer grande porte, je me levai et m'avançai vers lui. A ses côtés Black racontait des idioties pour changer et derrière apparurent Remus et Peter. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, j'interpellais Remus d'une voix forte si bien que toutes les conversations stoppèrent net. Il s'arrêta surpris et me vit venir vers lui d'un pas décidé. Les trois autres garçons me voyaient aussi venir et se demandaient ce que j'allais de nouveau reprocher à leur ami.

Arrivée tout près de lui, je lui dis « embrasses-moi » avant de prendre ses lèvres et que nous échangions un baisé torride et remplis d'amour devant les élèves et les professeurs réunis. Ma demande avait été plus un ordre qu'une demande mais Remus n'en fit pas cas, trop heureux de pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras et goutter encore à mes lèvres qui l'avait fait vibrer la nuit précédente. Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle et je me retournais vers la grande salle qui nous regardait les yeux rond, ébahis devant un tel tableau. Puis, tenant toujours la main de mon amour je lançais d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende :

« Dunbar, si j'entends encore une fois une de tes conneries sur Remus, je t'assure que je m'occuperai de ton cas. Et si quelqu'un croit ce qu'elle a dit, je peux vous assurer que la nuit dernière et quasiment toutes celles des deux mois derniers, c'est avec moi qu'il les a passées ! »

Ma réplique eu l'effet que j'attendais. Dunbar était cramoisi à sa table et ne savait plus ou se mettre. Puis quelques applaudissements saluèrent ma tirade et des sifflets se firent entendre. Je sentis Remus déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux et me tirer par la main vers notre table.

Nous passâmes notre midi à expliquer à nos amis pourquoi nous nous étions caché, pour avoir plus de tranquillité au début et aussi parce que cela nous amusait quand même. Lily n'en revint pas que je lui ai caché que j'avais quelqu'un depuis deux mois et les garçons n'arrêtèrent pas de charrier Remus. Nous commencions notre vraie relation au grand jour.

Plus tard dans l'année, James et Lily finirent par sortir ensemble, quant à Sirius, nous désespérions qu'il devienne raisonnable.

Nous passâmes tous nos ASPIC avec brio en fin d'année scolaire et nous préparions à quitter définitivement Poudlard. Le dernier jour, James demanda à Lily de l'épouser et elle accepta avec joie. Je n'en fus aucunement jalouse, car la relation que j'avais avec Remus était tout à fait merveilleuse. Je passais les vacances d'été chez lui et nous commencions notre formation d'Aurors début septembre. Nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble : James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et moi. Nous étions les cinq seuls jeunes qui composaient la promotion d'Aurors de cette année là.

James et Lily se marièrent en Janvier 1978 et emménagèrent à Godrics Hollow, le manoir de la famille Potter que James avait hérité à la mort de ses parents l'été précédent suite à une attaque de mangemorts du quartier général des Aurors dont ses parents faisaient partis.

Durant le temps de mes études, je pris un appartement seule et Remus emménagea avec Sirius et Peter qui lui étudiait pour devenir médicomage. Notre relation était toujours la même. La routine s'était installée mais nous ne nous lassions pas l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, quand en juin 1979 nous terminions notre formation, j'espérais secrètement qu'il me demande en mariage mais rien ne vint. Je commençais à me poser des questions durant l'été et en devenais invivable. Je soupçonnais ses moindres sorties d'être des visites à d'autres femmes. Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous déchirer, et tout cela par ma faute. Puis en septembre, je le vis avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas dans une bijouterie en train de lui faire essayer une bague. Il me vit alors que je m'enfuyais en larmes.

Je transplana chez Lily et lui expliqua la raison de ma venue. Elle me dit que je devais faire erreur, que je n'avais pas compris ses attentions et qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Dès le lendemain, j'ai demandé à partir en mission auprès d'un ministère étranger. Ma demande fut acceptée immédiatement et je partis deux mois en France pour des opérations menées en parallèles avec le ministère de la magie Français.

Deux mois sans Remus furent un véritable calvaire. Je l'aimais tellement, et je croyais qu'il m'avait trompé. Je me perdais dans le travail pour oublier, acceptant les missions les plus suicidaires sans aucune peur si ce n'était celle de ne plus jamais revoir ses yeux posées sur moi.

Je rentrai à Londres en novembre mais personne ne m'y attendait. Personne ne savait où j'étais. Pour ma propre sécurité, j'étais en mission, mais seul le ministre savait où j'étais et il en était de même pour chacun de ses Aurors. Je rentrai donc à Londres sans aucune joie. Le temps était d'ailleurs à l'image de mon humeur. Il pleuvait à plein temps et le ciel était gris. Je me promenais sur le chemin de traverse, levant les yeux au ciel pour regarder la pluie tombée. J'étais complètement trempée car je n'avais pas jugé bon de prendre une cape. Ma chemise blanche me collait à la peau et ma jupe dégoulinait d'eau. Arrivée au niveau de la bijouterie où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, je m'arrêta et laissa couler toutes les larmes que j'avais refoulées depuis deux mois. Se mêlant à la pluie, mes larmes n'alarmaient pas les passants qui étaient de toute façon bien trop pressé de rentrer chez eux et attentionnés à ne pas marcher dans les flaques d'eau pour remarquer une jeune femme en chemise et jupe courte, secouée de sanglots muets devant une bijouterie, sous la pluie battante.

Puis soudain, je sentis une cape se poser sur mes épaules. Puis, deux bras me tirèrent en arrière et me collèrent contre un torse musclé. Je ne pouvais résister, j'étais trop anéantis. Puis je sentis un souffle chaud à mon oreille et une voix s'éleva :

« Ainsi, je te retrouve là où je t'ai perdue ? Pourquoi avoir fuis sans aucune explication et te torturer maintenant que tu es revenue. »

Je fis volte face et le repoussa, serrant les pants de sa cape avec rage.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure, ça faisait pratiquement trois ans que l'on était ensemble et moi, je t'aimais toujours comme au tout début, et je me rends compte que même après t'avoir vu acheter une bague avec une autre fille alors que je rêve de devenir ta femme depuis plus d'un an, alors même là, je t'aime encore. » hurlais-je.

« Et je t'aime aussi Angie. Plus que ma propre vie. J'ai tellement souffert pendant ces deux mois, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. »

« Non, ça je ne peux pas, comme tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as détruite. Je n'ai fait que des missions suicides pendant deux mois et ça n'a pas éveillé en moi la moindre émotion. Loin de toi, je suis morte de l'intérieur. Mais maintenant, toi, tu es fiancé à cette blondasse qui rigolait comme une folle quand tu lui choisissais sa bague. » finissais je dans un sanglot.

« Angie, écoutes moi bien. Je ne suis pas fiancé, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, je m'en veux de ma maladresse. La blondasse comme tu l'appelles était ma cousine, Sylvia, qui a deux ans de plus que nous et qui est venue m'aider à choisir une bague de fiançailles qui plairait à la femme que j'aime quand je lui ferai ma demande en mariage. Tu ne la connaissais pas car elle fait partie de la famille de ma mère qui est moldu. Mais c'est ma cousine préférée et quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle a voulu m'aider à choisir ta bague car j'avais peur de me tromper. » répondait il d'une voix endurcit par sa peine en me fixant de ses yeux jaunes vifs.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, tu comprends ? Il n'y a que toi, il n'y aura jamais que toi. Un loup garou n'aime qu'une fois, et le loup et moi, on ne veut que toi. » terminait il alors que ses yeux reprenaient une teinte normale.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, stupéfaite par cette déclaration, par l'identité de celle que j'avais cru ma rivale, par le fait qu'il voulait il y a deux mois m'épouser. Je me frappais mentalement en me rendant compte de ce à côté de quoi j'étais passé car je ne pouvais plus espérer une telle demande et pourtant, je le vis, trempé de la tête au pied sous cette pluie diluvienne, mettre genou à terre et tirer de la poche de la cape que je portais une petite boite pourpre qu'il me présenta et ouvrit. Puis je l'entendis me dire :

« Angela Hammer, me feriez vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme pour que vous puissiez illuminée ma vie de votre tempérament de feu qui est pour moi un souffle de vie. »

Puis, il saisit ma main gauche et glissa à mon annulaire en magnifique solitaire en or blanc et embrassa ma main avec ferveur. Puis, il leva vers moi son regard le plus séducteur devant lequel retombaient quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds paille qui étaient tout ébouriffés. Je tirais sur sa main pour qu'il se relève et me pendis à son cou en répondant un grand « oui » très fort.

* * *

Trois petits coups à la porte me font revenir à la réalité, je dis entrer en me levant et vois Sirius qui passe la tête. 

« Coucou la futur mariée, tu es prêtes ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

« Pas trop stressée ? »

« Si horriblement, imagine que je tombe en allant vers l'autel, je vais ressembler à quoi moi ? »

« Du calme, du calme petite fille. Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à l'autel où ton futur époux t'attend avec impatience. On dirait un lion en cage. »

« J'aurai plutôt dis un loup mais bon ! » réplique je du tac au tac.

« Mais t'es une petite marrante toi ! Allez, viens avec moi le clown, tout le monde est impatient de te voir. »

« Heu, Sirius,… je peux te poser une petite question ? Toi qui connais bien Remus, tu sais si il aime les surprises ? » demande je hésitante.

« Et bien si la surprise ce n'est pas de te tirer maintenant en courant, je pense qu'il aimera. »

« Ok, alors c'est partit »

Je prends le bras de Sirius et pénètre dans la petite chapelle aux premières notes du piano, le voile rabattue devant mon visage. Une fois arrivé devant l'autel, je vois Remus, souriant comme jamais et plus séduisant que jamais dans son costume gris anthracite qui lui va parfaitement. Ma main passe du bras de Sirius à celui de Remus et nous nous avançons face à Albus Dumbledore qui nous unira selon les lois magiques et les croyances moldus, d'où notre présence dans une chapelle catholique de Londres. La voix d'Albus s'élève enfin :

« Chers amis, chers parents, sorciers et moldu, nous sommes ici réunis pour unir Angela Catherine Hammer et Remus Julius Lupin par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage. »

Je tique à ce moment et lance un regard à Remus qui esquisse un sourire en comprenant ce qui m'a fait réagir. Je note mentalement qu'il faudra que je lui en reparle. La cérémonie se continue avec échange de vœux et d'alliances, puis se conclue avec un long et tendre baisé sous les applaudissements de notre entourage. Nous sortons en faisons quelques photos de groupe sous le ciel exceptionnellement ensoleillé pour un mois de mars, puis nous nous dirigeons vers les voitures qui vont nous mener jusque chez James et Lily pour la réception.

Je monte dans la limousine suivit par Remus et à peine a-t-il fermé la porte qu'il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue.

« Et bien, et bien, doucement monsieur Lupin »

« Excuser moi madame Lupin mais j'en eu ai envie dès que je vous ai vu entrer dans cette chapelle au bras de Sirius. Lily avait dit que tu étais magnifique mais moi je penche plus pour sublime. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser une fois de plus.

« Merci du compliment mon amour. Mais dis moi petit cachottier, tu aurais peut être pu m'expliqué avant, Remus Julius Lupin. »

« Oui ça c'est moi. » répond il avec un sourire idiot.

« Je le sais, je viens de t'épouser. Mais sais tu que ça fait trois ans et cinq mois je me demande pourquoi tu m'avais dit de t'appeler Jules durant cette fameuse nuit ? »

« Tu aurais du me le demander ma chérie, je te l'aurais dit. »

« Moui, c'est pas faux. » répondis-je avant qu'il reprenne mais lèvres.

« J'aime bien le prénom Jules, ou Julie pour une fille. » dis je en posant inconsciemment la main sur mon ventre toujours plat.

Je le vois me regarder les yeux ronds, et je continue d'une petite voix :

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pasces prénoms ? »

Remus me regarde, surpris par mes paroles et voit ma main posée comme une protection alors que je suis en train de parler de notre enfant.

« Mon Dieu, Angie, tu es enceinte ? » demande-t-il

« Oui, je le suis, et j'espère que tu es heureux. » dis je avec appréhension. Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet tous les deux.

« Bien sûr que je suis heureux. Je t'aime et je l'aime déjà lui aussi. » dit il en posant sa main sur la mienne comme pour me montrer que lui aussi veut protéger notre enfant.

Puis déposant un dernier baisé sur mon front, il me dit :

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. »

**------------------------------------------------------------------- THE END --------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà, c'est terminé !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas je suis très contente de ce que j'ai fais, le résultat me plait vraiment beaucoup et c'est une chose rare car à la fin de mes chapitres normalement il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne me va pas, je suis une perpétuelle insatisfaite.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez et je ferai des RaR ou par une update à la suite de ça ou, si j'ai vos adresses mails, je vous répondrais directement. **

**Une dernière chose, j'ai quelques doutes sur l'exactitudes de certains éléments comme la salle sur demande au _troisième_ étage et _Godrics Hollow _pour le nom de chez les Potter. Je m'excuse donc au près des lecteurs les plus pointilleux, mais je n'ai pas la possibilité de regarder dans les livres au moment où j'écris puisque je ne les ai pas avec moi. Mais si j'ai fais une erreurs, dites le moi, et je le corrigerai.**

**Merci à tous.**

**et meilleurs vœux pour 2005.**

**Jamesie-cass : D **


End file.
